Saving Edward
by Bri1224
Summary: Bella is the vampire princess. Aro saved her and treats her as a daughter. What happens when Aro gets a gift that Bella falls in love with. Aro is about to eat a human edward when Bella saves him. Will she be able to get him to safety? Please read!
1. The princess

**The princess**

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Volturi. I am the princess of all vampires. My father is Aro Volturi. He changed me in 1590 when I was attack by some other vampires. He saved me and accepted me as his daughter. I get everything I want and more. Today there is a friend of my father's coming over. His name is Carlisle Cullen. He is a vegetarian vampire meaning we drink animal blood. I have changed the Volturi's diet of humans. We are all vegetarians.

"Bella, our friend is about to get here. Please change into a ball gown." My father called from downstairs. I decided to wear a blue gown that flowed from the hips. It had sequins and a matching diamond necklace. (On profile). I went downstairs and my father was dressed in a tux. There was a nock on the door.

"Enter." My father commanded. Carlisle Cullen entered the room with a human. He was gorgeous! He had the purest green eyes I've ever seen. They looked like emeralds strait from a mine. He stared at me as well. He smiled a crooked grin and I almost fainted. I had to sit down.

"Who's your friend?" Aro asked. He licked his lips.

"Dad! Don't you dare hurt that human! You promised." I yelled at my father. He stared at me in shock. I was never to speak to him like that.

"Know you're place." He commanded and I sat back down in embarrassment. Edward stared at me with his jaw near the floor.

"This is Edward, He will be assisting me." Carlisle said.

"Edward would you like a tour of the castle?" I asked. I was going to be in trouble later. He nodded and I got up and took his hand and walked out of the room. We went out to the pool.

"You look nice." He said. His face reddened, he was embarrassed.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile. I took his had again. He was so warm. He didn't pull away from my cold touch; he just looked into my eyes. We stood there for who knows how long until someone interrupted.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice, my sister, asked. Jasper, her mate was at her side. They were my brother and sister. Aro saved them as well. They both were dressed nice.

"This is Edward Cullen." I told them. I still held his hand. Carlisle and my father were talking so I tuned them in.

"I think I'm done with Edward. His work is sloppy." Carlisle told Aro.

"I will take him off your hands for you. It would be nice to have a snack." My father said. I squeezed Edwards's hand.

"Bella, ouch." Edward was trying to move his hand. I loosed my grip but didn't let go of his hand. My father was going to kill him.


	2. Italy

**Italy**

**Edward's POV**

We arrived at the castle that belonged to the Volturi. I worked for Carlisle Cullen. He has forced me to be his assistant. Lately I have been rebellious. I've been messing up jobs so maybe Carlisle would set me free. We walked into the castle and were greeted by who I assume to be Aro. The re was a beautiful girl next to him. She wore a lovely shade of blue. She looked absolutely magnificent. I have seen many vampires, but this girl was the most beautiful of them all.

"Who is your little friend?" Aro asked as he licked his lips. That freaked me out a little.

"Dad! Don't hurt the human, you promised!" The girl exclaimed. I have to learn her name.

"Know your place." Aro commanded. She sat back down but looked at me.

"This is Edward. He is working for me." Carlisle told them.

"This is Bella." Aro said.

"Edward, would you like to tour the castle?" Bella asked me. I nodded and she looked at Aro. She grabbed my hand and we went outside near the pool. I was used to cold hands. I stared into her eyes for an immeasurable amount of time.

"What are you doing?" A pixie like girl asked. She had a blonde male next to her.

"Alice, this is Edward." Bella told her. Then bella looked like she was listening to something really hard. She started to squeeze my hand and it started to hurt.

"Bella, ouch." I whispered. She snapped out of it and loosed her grip on my hand. She looked me dead iun the eyes and left me by the pool. She ran towards the castle.

**Bella's POV**

I ran towards the castle. I found my father in his study.

"I want Edward if that's ok with you. I heard your conversation with Carlisle and I want to switch back to human blood." I lied.

"Well, Ok, you can have him." My father didn't even look up from his book. I ran back to were I left Edward but he wasn't there. I searched the castle and finally found him. I pulled him on my back and ran from my family and my life. They had betrayed me. I could no longer live with such vicious people. I kept running until I felt Edward get limb on my back. I stopped and took him off my back. He was asleep. I set him on some ferns and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. I rested my hand on his face and he smiled in his sleep. I did something I have never done in over 300 years. I kissed him gently on the lips and laid down next to him watching him.


	3. Running

**Running**

**Bella's POV**

As I watched him sleep, I could hear people looking for us. I picked him up in bridal style. He was still asleep when I began to run again. No one would ever hurt him. He began to talk in his sleep.

"Bella" He mumbled in his sleep and smiled. I smiled along with him. If I could dream it would be about him as well. He woke up and startled by how he got in this position. I stopped so he could get on my back again. He didn't seem freaked out by how fast I was going. He actually kissed my cheek at one point. I stopped a little after sunset the next day. Edward needed to eat and so did I. We went to an Italian restaurant. The waitress almost hyperventilated when she saw Edward. He just took my hand and we sat down. When Edward wasn't looking, I stared her down with evil eyes. The next Waitress came out.

"Hi, my name is Amber and I will be your waitress this evening. Is there anything on the menu that catches your eyes?" She didn't even look at me, but Edward stared strait into my eyes while she talked. She wasn't so happy that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Bella?" He knew well enough that I didn't eat. I was betting that he was trying to be nice. I shook my head. I wasn't even breathing.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." He told the waitress. **(Sound familiar??) **She nodded and walked away. Edward went back to staring into my eyes. He took both my hands in his.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

"Do you want to know the truth?" I countered. He nodded.

"Carlisle was giving you to my father and my father was going to have you as a midnight snack." His face turned from happy to concern.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I continued. He smiled and he continued.

"So how were you able to leave?" He asked.

"I told my dad that I wanted you. I wanted you as a snack. Not that I would!" I said. He seemed to know that I would never hurt him. The waitress came back with his food and continued to flirt with him even though I was right there and my hands were entwined with his! While she was talking to him- and he was trying to get here to go away- I made faces behind her back. Edward would look behind her and chuckle. Whenever he did that, she would turn around and I would act as if I never did anything, which would make Edward laugh harder. Eventually she left. Edward ate and we left. We decided to get a motel room.

"So do you know where we will go?" He asked. I heard of a place where Carlisle had once been. It was called forks, Washington.

"I think we will be headed towards Washington." I told him. We watched some TV until he fell asleep. I very quietly sneaked from the room to go hunt. I didn't want to leave him alone, but my eyes were coal black. I stayed so close to the hotel that I thought someone would hear me. When I was done I went back to our room. Edward was still asleep when I came in. I laid next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him and listened to the steady beat of his heart. I knew eventually that I would have to take that away if he was going to live. When the sun shone in the room, I knew we had been here too long. I got up and put a 1000 dollar bill on the bed and a note we had to leave on short notice. I carried him out the back door and sprinted into the woods. It was another 4 hours before he woke up. I stopped, kissed him and pulled him on my back. He would talk to me while we ran so the fact he started to talk was not abnormal.

"Why did you kiss me? Not that I mind." He asked after I started to run again.

"Have you not noticed how clingy I've been to you?" I asked him.

"Just asking. I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you more." I mocked.

"No, I love you more!" He joked.

"Well I don't love you." I heard my father said. I stopped to see him a few feet in front of me. He looked at Edward and I put him down but he never moved from behind me.

"Well, well, Bella has fallen in love with a human." He mocked evilly. He slid into a fighting stance. I cant believe my father was about to kill me!

"You never cared did you? You like me because I was more powerful than you!" I screeched.

"You're stranger than me, faster, and have better self control. Who couldn't be jealous?" He asked. I pounced at him and snapped his head off. I ran back to Edward, pulled him on my back as gentle as I could but I herd him huff, and ran off at full speed. I would have to change him now. I was glad my venom worked in under an hour. We would need all the time we had. I made it to Washington and Edward jumped off my back. Here we would start our new life.


	4. Please read!

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: I know you hate these but I have to tell you something. I have been really busy lately and I haven't found the right time to right yet. I will probably write a little each day. I have picked that every Tuesday and Sunday I will post. So look forward to Sunday!! And the reason I'm doing this is because I have 3 stories to update at once!! So I'm sorry that I can't update every day!! I will update every story on those days!! So look forward to it!!**


	5. New lives

**New lives**

**Edward's POV**

Bella just attacked her father! No one has ever cared for me that much. She had told me once that they betrayed her, but he was her father. She looked at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked

"Aren't you afraid of me? I'm more powerful than a normal vampire and you just saw me kill Aro." She didn't even refer to him as her dad.

"You never hurt me." I told her. I walked up to her and kissed her forehead and took her hand. She pulled me on her back again and we ran for another 4 hours until she stopped. I assumed we were in Washington. She pulled me off her back and stared at me.

"I'm sorry Edward." She said.

"Why?" I asked

"I have to change you in order for you to survive." She told me

"I'm not mad. I want to spend eternity with you." I said.

"My venom works in under an hour." She told me right before she kissed my neck, then bit into it. It hurt but I didn't scream. I just collapsed into Bella's arms. I could move, but if I did I would probably scream. Bella ran to a more secluded spot and held me.

"It's ok, I'm here Edward. I won't leave you. I love you." She would whisper in my ear. Occasionally she would run her fingers through my hair kiss me and repeat. The burning started to leave my fingers and toes.

"It will be over in less than 5 minutes Edward." She told me and sure enough in five minutes the burning was gone. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Bella's beautiful, golden eyes. I remembered about how a new born vampire was stronger than a stronger than a normal one, so I didn't hug her even though I wanted to.

"Why won't you touch me?" She asked hurt. I put my hand on her face gently.

"You're not stronger than me. Actually you have the same amount of strength. We will actually keep the newborn strength. You can touch me." I grabbed her face and mashed it to mine. She pushed me on the ground and she was on top of me. Her fingers went into my hair and my hands went down her back and the back of her head. We heard something in the bushes near us. We automatically got up and listened further. Just then a blonde female busted through the bushes. She looked at us confused. She was a vampire and she knew we were too.

"We aren't a threat. We don't want to fight. My name is Isabella Volturi." Bella formally announced. The female gasped and got on her knees.

"It's ok, you can get up." Bella helped her up and both smiled.

"I'm sorry I interrupted." The female apologized and looked at me and smiled. She must have thought we were having sex. Well, we probably were in a few minutes if things went the way they did a little longer.

"Its fine, you were hunting, no harm done." The female nodded.

"I'm Rosalie." The female said. Bella nodded and pulled me forward by my shirt.

"This is Edward." Bella gestured to me. All the sudden a big male vampire came through the bushes. He had brown curly hair. He was huge! Bella saw him as no threat. She didn't even look away from Rosalie. I was scarred even though I was sure I was stronger than him. I back up a little, but Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me back into place.

"Is Edward your mate?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Bella said quickly. She looked at me and I nodded. She knew what was better for me. She looked back at Rosalie.

"Well do you want to come live with us? Unless you have somewhere else to go." She asked.

"We would love to stay with you." Bella answered.

"Thank you, Edward; you don't have to be afraid of Emmett. He's an idiot. He couldn't even hurt a fly." Rosalie told me. Just then Emmett stared to walk around. He was watching his feet.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Watching my feet." She rolled her eyes and just then Emmett Ran into a tree. He looked up and punched the tree.

"Stupid tree, getting in my way." He whispered and continues to watch his feet.

"Come on lets go." Rosalie said before walking off. We followed and Bella began walking around nervously. She began to drift closer to me after a few minutes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She kissed my cheek but still hovered close to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close as we walked through the town. It was barley drizzling and it was dark. Every natural thing outside was covered in green mush. I could tell it rained often here. We reached Rosalie's house. **(I don't feel like describing it. It's the Cullen house.) **Rosalie gave Bella and me our own room. We could live here for the rest of eternity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I finished this a lot earlier than I expected so i'm posting it 1 day sooner!!!!!! Please review!! I want to know what you think!!**


	6. Remembering

**Remembering**

**Bella's POV**

As we began to walk around forks, I remembered what brought me to Edward.

_***Flashback***_

_**In 1590, the day Bella was changed**_

_I was walking home after a day of work. I was going home to my parents. They love me so dearly. I am going home to my little sister. We lived in an unmarked part of territory. The English men didn't know we were here. We were friends with some Indian who accepted us into their home. We had stumbled upon this land by mistake. My father was taking the family out on a boat ride until the current carried us too far into sea. We ended up here after months of travel. I was walking near a field. I thought there was someone else there but I passed it off as the nerves. When I heard the crop rustle, I began to walk faster._

"_Where you going pretty woman?" An Indian said as he walked out from the field. He grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around to face him. Is breath stunk of alcohol. He was drunk and I was an innocent little girl. He ripped my coat off along with my dress. I was left with only bloomers and a corset on. He pushed me to the ground. I tried to fight him off but it was no use. He was a full grown man and very strong. He was about to get my bloomers off when we both heard a growl. We both looked where it came from and there stood a dark figure. He had a cloak on so I couldn't see his face. The Indian didn't back off. He began to punch me and kick me with all his might. We heard the growl again and cloaked man was suddenly behind the Indian. He lifted the man off me with ease. _

"_Look away." The cloaked man commanded and I listened. I tired to put my arms over my face, but they were broken. I just squeezed my eyes shut. All the sudden the pain hit. I began to scream until I heard the cracking of bone and a cool hand over my mouth. I opened my eyes to see the man a foot from my face._

"_It's ok; I will save you my child." He bent down and bit my neck and I collapsed and awoke a vampire. I was still by the field. The man was a few feet away from me. He had covered me in his cloak. He was looking at me curiously._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You only were in pain for an hour, you were supposed to burn for 3 days." He told me. From then on, he knew I wasn't normal. As the weeks went on, he taught me everything. His mane was aro, and we were vampires. After a year, Aro told me that my strength would start to decrease. When I hit the 2 year mark, my strength had no weaned. Aro learned that I was faster, stronger and over all a better vampire than any other. I would live with him for the next 410 years until I meet my Edward._

_*End flashback*_

We had made it to the house. Edward had his arm wrapped around me. I looked up into his red eyes. I kissed him; it was supposed to be a peck but the kiss lingered. I pushed him up the stairs and into our bedroom. Our shirts were the first to go, then pants. We started our blissful eternity with a blissful night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know its not long!! Please review!!! I spend alot of time writing!! Give me praise!! Plase read 'I want a dog" I have been mentioned in that story!! Its a great story please read!!**


	7. First Hunt

**First hunt**

**Bella's POV**

The sun shone threw the windows in the morning. I looked at my love. He shone like a thousand diamonds covered his skin. He looked at me the same way. I kissed his lips and went to get dressed. I opened the closet and screamed. It was huge! It was the size of a store! It was also 10 clothes racks high. Edwards's clothes were on one side and mine were on the other. We parted to find something to wear. Edward wore a pair of dark jeans, a tight gray top and a pair of black Italian loafers. I had to take a deep breath to keep from jumping him. I wore a plaid skirt that was a little to short and a black tee shirt with a red vest over it. The vest fit snuggly to my figure. I also wore some white knee high socks with black converse. Edward's eyes widened and he grabbed my hand. I caught him looking at my legs occasionally. We went downstairs and Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch. Rosalie heard us and turned around. She gasped and ran up to us.

"Oh Bella, you look great! Edward, we have some work to do." She hugged me and grabbed Edward's shirt and dragged him upstairs. I didn't want him to leave my side.

"It's ok; You can have him back after I work on his image." I didn't care if she was just changing his clothes. I wanted to be there. I followed them upstairs and stood close to Edward. Rosalie gave Edward a navy blue button up shirt and some black slacks. I pushed Edward into the bathroom and closed the door. After a few seconds, he came out in his clothes. Rosalie handed him a wool, gray coat. We both looked confused. Vampires don't get cold.

"Humans get cold when they go outside. I know you won't be going to school any time soon, but you might as well start to get used to it." Rosalie told him. I just remembered that Edward hasn't feed in a while.

"Edward, does your throat hurt?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Because I thought it was normal." He shrugged.

"No, it means you're thirsty." I told him while pulling him downstairs. I told Rosalie and Emmett we would be out for a while and went into the near woods. I took Edward right into the middle of the woods and smelled the air making sire that no humans were around. After it was safe I explained how to hunt to Edward.

"Ok, smell that air." I told him. He did and his eyes locked in the direction of some deer.

"Ok, now let your senses take over. Your instincts will tell you what to do." He took off running and slammed into the deer and bit into its neck. After he was done he smelled the air again. He must still be thirsty. He took off running again and I followed about a hundred feet behind him. I didn't want to interrupt his concentration. He found a mountain lion in a large tree. He scaled the tree and scared the large cat. He began to growl at it and mocked it. The cat pounced at him and I was about to protect him when I remembered that he was a vampire and could handle himself. Edward flung the cat to the ground and bit into its neck. When he was done, his shirt was all torn up. I went over to him and kissed away some blood on his cheek. I handed him his jacket to cover his almost bare chest up. We went back to the house and up to our bedroom to get him a new shirt. It was on our bed with a note.

**I know that he probably ripped up his shirt. I'm assuming that it was his first hunt and I remember that the same thing happened to Emmett. Here's a new shirt.**

**Love,**

**Rosalie.**

I handed the shirt to Edward and he changed. We went downstairs and watched a movie until the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Isabella, what did you do with Edward?" Alice yelled.

"Dad was about to kill him!" I yelled back. Edward took a deep breath before I realized he could hear the whole conversation.

"He was?" She asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Where are you? I'm coming where ever you are." She told me.

"Forks Washington. You will be able to find it."

"OK .I'll be there in a few hours." She hung up and I went back to Edward.

"Alice is coming to get us. She will take us back to Italy. You can talk to Carlisle about setting you free." I told him. He looked really nervous.

"Remember that you're stronger than him." I told him. He seemed to regain his control and we went back to watching the movie. We watched about 5 movies before we heard a knock on the door. i open it and Alice flung herself into my arms.

"OK, now tell me the whole story." She said while Jasper got her bags. I motioned for Edward to help him. I sat down with Alice on the couch and began to talk. The whole story took about an hour to explain. After the story ended, there was another knock on the door. I opened it to reveal a very angry looking Carlisle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review, give me ideas!!!!!!!! Tell me everything you like about the story!! Please just review!!!!!!**


	8. Master

**Master**

**Edward's POV**

Bella answered the door and Carlisle was there with his eyes locked on me. I stood up and was about to walk to him when he ran and grabbed my throat and pinned me up against a wall. I could see Bella tense up. She looked angry as hell.

"How could you betray me?" Carlisle hissed.

"You were about to kill me." I growled.

"Well your work was horrible and you were an ungrateful idiot." Bella couldn't take any more. She ran up next Carlisle. She grabbed his neck and pried him away from my neck. She ran outside with Carlisle and slammed him up against a huge boulder. The boulder cracked and I knew that she wasn't using her full strength.

"Remember that I have control over you. My father died so I took the throne. And as your maker I command you to apologize to Edward." I heard Bella say. He hand waved for me to come out side.

"Never." Carlisle whispered. Bella growled and Carlisle cringed. It didn't scare me; it actually turned me on a little. I looked strait into Carlisle's eyes.

_Dude, I think Bella is about to kill that guy!_

_I can't believe that little Bella is Bella Volturi._

_I need to buy more clothes._

It sounded like there were a bunch of voices in my head. I was weird. I ignored them and focused on Bella. She ripped Carlisle's head off and turned to me.

"Go get some matches." She told me. I went inside and up to Rosalie.

"Bella needs matches." She looked over her shoulder to Bella. Rosalie rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.

_Bella's a killing machine. _I could swear she said that out loud so I answered.

"No she's not." I told her.

"She's not what?" She asked.

"A killing machine." I answered. She spun around and stared at me in disbelief

"I said that in my head!" She whispered. My eyes widened.

"I think you can read minds, my love." Bella's arms wrapped around my waist. I waited a second to see what Bella was thinking but I heard nothing.

"I can't read your mind." I told her. I turned around in her arms. Her head rested on my chest.

"I know you can't, I have a mind shield. Do you want to hear my mind?" She asked. I nodded and I could hear her.

_Edward my one and only love, I love you with my entire dead heart. You are the only thing that matters to me know._

I couldn't hear her mind any more but I was really close to losing it. I saw something move behind her. I looked over her shoulder to see an arm walking with its finger, on the floor. It freaked me out a little.

"It's ok; Vampires can put themselves together after they have been ripped up." Bella kissed me and looked past me to Rosalie.

"Here" Rosalie handed Bella the matches and went back to the living room. Bella grabbed my hand and picked up the walking arm and went outside. I could never imagine myself without this woman. I would never let anything happen to her. She was my entire world. She put the body parts in a pile and started a fire. The parts caught on fire and Bella walked inside. I grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs. I sat her on the bed and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" I asked. Her eyes seem to go to pure horror then back to just shock. Uh-oh. I think I did this too soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Can you guess what will happen?? Will bella break Edwards heart and say no?? Will this story have a happy ending?? Please tell me what you think!!**


	9. New name!

**As you know, my name has been changed!! Its still me! I just decided to change my name!! Please keep reading!! Its still BIGGEST-TWILIGHT-NERD!! Just a new name!!**


	10. Wedding!

**Wedding**

**Edward's POV**

"Love, Please answer me." I asked Bella. She was frozen with either shock or fear. I couldn't tell. My heart had been shattered into a million pieces. She didn't want me. My face probably mimicked hers. I felt something change in the atmosphere.

_I love you. Of course I'll marry you! _Bella thought. I jumped up and took her into my arms. I swung her around and she began to laugh.

"I love you so much." I told her while covering her face with pepper kisses. How were we going to plan the wedding? Maybe we could just get a wedding designer. Yeah, that would work.

"I'll do it!" Alice yelled as she appeared in our room. She scared me a little with the sudden entrance, but Bella was perfectly at ease.

"Of course you can do it Ali!" Bella said while she left my arms and went to hug Alice. Bella returned to me and I slid the ring on her finger. She gasped and examined the ring further.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"You can have your wedding right away if you want." Alice said. I just looked at her questionably.

_I already have everything planned. I've got some free time and you planned to ask her when you first saw her. I wanted it to be at the castle. _Alice thought. She had a huge smile on her face.

"How right away?" Bella asked. She started into my eyes while she spoke. She would be crying if she could.

"Well, How many people do you want to be there?" she asked.

"Just you guys will be fine. I don't have human friends and the Volturi aren't my family anymore." She said.

"Do you want to invite the Denali's?" Alice continued.

"Sure" Bella answered. Uh oh, the Denali's, Carlisle has been working with them a while. The strawberry blonde, Tanya, Has a thing for me.

"Well, in about 2 days you will be happily married. Bella, do you want to see your dress?" Alice asked. Bella's eyes left mine for the first time since I asked her to marry me. Bella had a huge smile on her face and she nodded her head. Alice began to pull Bella out the door, but Bella wouldn't let go of me.

"Bella, Edward can't see the dress until the day of!" Alice told her. Bella reluctantly let go and went with Alice.

**Bella's POV**

Alice pulled me into her large closet. She walked to the back and pulled a large garment bag from a rack. She pulled out the dress and I gasped. It was gorgeous! (I don't want to describe it because I can't! You have to see it! It's on my profile!)

"It's gorgeous!" I whispered. Alice put the dress back in the bag and we walked out of the closet. I was going to have the best wedding a girl could ask for!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, I know it's short!! Please don't review saying its too short! I would write more but I have to update my other stories! I hope you like it!


	11. Denali's

**Denali's**

Bella's POV

Alice went downstairs to call the Denali coven. They were friends, Acquaintances really, but still, they should some to my wedding. But I didn't like Tanya. She can be a snob sometimes. Oh well, I can learn to deal with it.

I stood in the middle of Alice's closet staring at my ring. It was gorgeous! I stood there for who knows how long until Edward came looking for me.

"Bella?" He called into the closet.

"I'm in here Edward." I could barely talk because I was so mesmerized by the ring I could barely whisper. Edward rushed to my side and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Is something wrong my love?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is absolutely perfect." I told him. He kissed my forehead and we walked downstairs. Alice was on the phone and just hung up as we came into the living room where she was.

"They will be here in less then 30 minutes" She told us. Edward and just looked at each other. We both smiled and ran upstairs to play our favorite game.

****30 minutes later****

Edward and I walked downstairs to meet the Denali's. They stood close to the door. Edward seemed to cling to my side. I thought he got over the fear of vampires. Well, whatever the reason, He would have to get over it. I left to get Carlisle and the rest of the family. Edward could handle himself. I was about half way up the stairs when I heard the conversation start.

"Welcome Tanya, Carmen, Elezar." I heard Edward greet our company.

"We feel very welcome" Tanya said. It almost sounded like she was trying to be seductive. Weird.

"Well, I should see what Bella is up to." Edward stated. He sounded uncomfortable. The next thing would probably change my life forever. I never thought this would happen to me. I let my heart go and it got crushed.

"Oh no you won't" Tanya again sounded seductive. I heard something bash against a wall. I ran down stairs to she Edward pinned against the wall and Tanya's lips on his. I started in utter shock. My heart shattered into a million pieces. This would change my world forever. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. I was absolutely crushed. He had broken my heart. I completely opened myself to him and he abused it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know this is really short but I had to end it there!! I'm sorry but the next chapter will be up later today!!! Maybe in like an hour!!**


	12. Hot showers

**Hot showers**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe that Edward was cheating on me! My heart was broken up and I'm not sure if I can put the pieces back together. I did the only thing I do when I'm depressed. I sit in the shower. I always did this when I was upset. But nothing has ever made me this upset. I set the water on as hot as it would go. Now this was scalding to humans, so to my icy skin, it was absolutely burning. I sat at the bottom of the shower, wishing that the water was hot enough to burn me here and now. Sadly, I was still alive. I wonder what that shit-head Edward was doing. I didn't even want to _think_ his name. My name would never cross his lips again. He would NEVER hear my mind again. That I was sure of. Thought the thought of him made my chest hurt. Like as soon as I saw that, my heart fell out of my chest. Which only meant one thing, I still loved him.

**Alice's POV**

I walked past Bella who was running upstairs. I'm not sure why. But when I reached the bottom of the stairs I found out why. Tanya was pinning Edward to the wall with her lips on his. I could tell Edward was struggling to get her off. In a few seconds he got enough wiggle room to throw her against the wall with a huge thud. He was about to attack her when I ran in front of him. He was growling and hissing fiercely.

"I'm gonna kill her!" He growled. Tanya wasn't afraid.

"You know you love me" She stated.

"How could I ever love such a sinister creature? I love Bella! She's my entire world" She hissed. He was struggling against my arms. He was starting to calm down some.

"Well, you kissed me" She said.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" He yelled.

"I can tell Bella that you did." She grinned from ear to ear. She began to walk up stairs when I let go of Edward and grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"You will never hurt Bella. She has never been anything but nice to you. For you to throw it back in her face, I wouldn't want to call you a family friend. You're no longer welcome here." With that I threw her out the door, making sure to grab her feet and rip them off and set one on fire. I threw that other at her and slammed the door. The rest of her so called family followed soon after. I turned to Edward. It was evident that he was very pissed off. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Bella needs you" I told him. He looked and me with a confused expression.

"She saw Tanya and me?" He asked. I just nodded. His eyes widened and he began to breathe a little too fast.

"She had to know that I wanted to get free." He said reassuringly then he seemed to realize what I had said, "She thought I kissed Tanya, Didn't she?" All I could do was nod.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"The shower." I told him. He raced upstairs.

**Edward's POV**

Why was Bella so upset? I mean, she had to know that it was Tanya. I would never do such a thing. But the look on Alice's face was telling me an entirely different story. She was blocking her mind. She was translating the Battle hymn into Russian.

"She thought I kissed Tanya didn't she?" I gulped down the guilt that was building in my throat. Alice nodded and I dashed up the stairs. That's where I found Bella in the shower. She was curled up in a ball at the bottom of the shower. I could only barely see her shadow through the shower curtain. I new it was Bella from the smell. The water was on as high as it could go. I felt Bella's shield move.

_What do you want? _Her depressed mind flooded my head. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"Bella, you have to believe me. I would _never_ cheat on you. You're the only person I love." I explained. When she didn't respond, I shed my clothes and stepped in. I touched the water and hissed. It was REALLY hot, and my Bella was sitting right under the water. I moved so the water wouldn't hit me.

"Bella, your gonna burn yourself." I argued.

"I want to. I can't live without you." She looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with pain and depression. I sat down with her.

"You don't have to. You can ask Alice, I threw Tanya off of me the first chance I got. And Alice threw her out. By her neck. That little girl grabbed Tanya by her neck and threw her into the gravel. Remind me never to make her mad." I joked. Bella giggled. Not very loud, but it was a start. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me. I just stared into her topaz eyes. I leaned into kiss her but she pulled away. My heart shattered. She had rejected me, but why? I must have been making an upset face because she answered.

"I believe you. I know you would never do that. I know you love me. But can you please brush your teeth? I don't want to kiss the pips that Tanya has kissed." She was back. I smiled and got out of the shower. I brushed my teeth without toothpaste because the stuff tasted horrible. It's not like I have bad breath. I climbed back into the shower and sat down next to Bella. I was surprised by the actual size of the shower. It wasn't huge but had enough room for Bella and I to sit comfortably. I reached around her and turned the temperature of the water down. Bella scurried into my lap and we both relaxed. She lokked up at me and I gave her a kiss on the lips. She relaxed in my lap again and we spent the next hour in the shower until Alice called up the stairs.

"Edward!!! Bella!!!! The Denali's are back!" Alice yelled. Oh great!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You like?? Please review!! I want more reviews!!! 10 reviews for this chapter before I continue!!**


	13. Tanya

Bella's POV

I wanted nothing to do with the Denali's. I huddled closer to Edward. We were still sitting in the shower. The water was warm, the perfect temperature. Edward didn't want to move either. Alice started to bang on the door.

"IF YOU 2 DON'T COME OUT NOW, I WILL BREAK THE DOOR!!" She yelled. Edward took that seriously. He stood up, while carrying me I might add, and dried me off with a big fluffy white towel and then dried himself off with a new towel. I realized we had no clean clothes.

"Um, Alice, We need clothes." I told her.

"Ok, one second." She said through the door. Edward didn't like the fact that Alice might see either of us naked. I rolled my eyes and went up to him. I took the towel off the floor that he just used and wrapped it around his waist. He just looked at me. I didn't care if Alice saw me naked. She was my sister. Edward took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me. I was still in Edward's arms when I heard the door open and close again.

"Nice butt Bella" Alice giggled. Edward's arms just got tighter. I giggled too.

"Do you not like anyone seeing my butt?" I asked. I couldn't help giggling again.

"I can see it, but no one else gets to see my fiancée's perfect butt." He laughed in my ear. He kissed my cheek and let go of me. I turned around and found 2 stacks of clothes. One was a sun dress that was brown on the bust and white with flowers at the bottom. (Pic on profile) and a stack with some faded jeans and a white polo shirt. Edward could work the polo. We didn't wear shoes because we were just going downstairs.

We entered the living room where the Denali's were, and there the 'She devil' was. Standing there as if she did nothing wrong. She was smiling ear to ear at Edward. Edward's arm just tightened around me. I was giving her a death glare. She had gone after MY man. I looked up at Edward, His lips twitched up a little. He would be smiling at the fact that he is mine. His lip twitched again, he couldn't stop this time. He smiled. It was small, but a smile none the less. Tanya took this as a sign.

"Bella, why don't you go fetch us a human or something?" Tanya asked. Total bitch.

"Bella doesn't _fetch _anything Tanya, Maybe you should leave before you lose your miserable excuse for a life." Edward snarled. Tanya rolled her eyes and came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"You won't win" She whispered. Edward heard it. He was about to go crazy but I held him back.

"You want to know something Tanya, Edward and I have been having sex" I whispered back. Her face fell some but she still had a smile on her face.

"Edward, can you go upstairs please?" I asked.

"Bella I don't know…" He began

"I'll be fine" I promised him. He bent down to kiss me, but Tanya shoved me backwards. Edward didn't like that. He let go of me and lunged at Tanya. He pinned her against the wall but her neck.

"You won't ever touch MY Bella." He growled.

"Edward," I cautioned. After a few seconds he reluctantly left the room. Tanya came up to me.

"You can't have him" Tanya said.

"He's already mine." I answered.

"No he's not" She said, "Your not even engaged" I showed her the ring.

"All mine" I stated. She began to get mad. This might turn out to be a pretty good fight.

"You can't be that sexy, not as sexy as me" She said. It was me this time that rolled her eyes. Tanya ran up to me and tried to plow me into the ground. It was pretty funny actually, She ran into me and I just stepped to the side and she face planted into the wall. She got up, Looked at me, Growled, and walked out the door. Edward came down and picked me up bridal style and ran upstairs. He laid me down on the bed and checked my arms and legs for injury. I just laid there. There was a small feeling in my stomach, but I wasn't sure what to make of it. I just thought about other things. Edward was down to my knees when I screamed out in pure agony.


End file.
